


It's A Baguette Tray, Blaine

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Engaged, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Pottery Barn, Romance, Wedding Registry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m trying to say that if you put everything in Pottery Barn on our registry, we might end up with ten sets of pillow coverings and no dishes and a baguette tray. And as much as you love me, the first time I try to use a $70 pillow covering as a plate you’re going to push me off the fire escape."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Baguette Tray, Blaine

"I never thought trigger happy would be a word I’d use to describe you." Blaine side glances at Kurt, eyebrows furrowed. “Ever."

Kurt flashes a grin at him and spins the scanner around in his hands dexterously. They pass another staged dining set and Kurt’s eyes light up; he hurries over to it, his stride all business, and begins scanning barcodes at lightning speed.

"Kurt, do we even need this?" Blaine gestures to a long wooden…  _Thing_  that sort of resembles a trough. “I don’t even know what it  _is_."

"It’s a baguette tray, Blaine," Kurt says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right… Because we… Always have baguettes?" They don’t. They’ve maybe had one, once, and Kurt had sliced it up and made bruschetta and  _that_  had been a good night. Blaine remembers a lot of wine.

Kurt scoffs.

"Well, maybe we  _would_  if I had some place to put them." He gestures at the baguette tray again (it really just looks like a mini trough for teacup pigs, so maybe Blaine could argue getting one at some point in the future) and moves on to one of the staged living rooms.

"I don’t think people generally buy people couches for their weddings, Kurt." Especially not any of the people that will probably be attending. Also, couches seem a little unorthodox for a wedding gift.

"Well of course not, Blaine, don’t be silly. But don’t you just love these pillow covers?"

They are rather pretty, but they’re also the tenth set of pillow covers Kurt has added to their registry at Pottery Barn  _alone_.

"I liked the blue ones better," Blaine hedges, and Kurt looks up at him curiously.

"That’s why we scanned the blue ones."

"But what if someone gets us the red ones?"

Kurt looks at Blaine in confusion.

"I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me."

Blaine laughs a bit and then sits down on the couch beside Kurt, gently touching his knee.

"I’m trying to say that if you put everything in Pottery Barn on our registry, we might end up with ten sets of pillow coverings and no dishes and a baguette tray. And as much as you love me, the first time I try to use a $70 pillow covering as a plate you’re going to push me off the fire escape."

Kurt lets out a startled laugh and leans into Blaine, peeking up at him from under his eyelashes.

"I have been going a little crazy, haven’t I?"

"Kurt, you were adding outdoor rugs. We don’t even  _have_  an outdoor," Blaine teases and Kurt laughs again, tucking his face into Blaine’s neck and Blaine smiles at the warm puffs of air that hit his bared skin. He turns his head slightly and kisses the top of Kurt’s head. “Come on. We can take some things off and narrow it down to  _two_ pillow covering sets."

"And the baguette tray?"

"If we get it, will you let me get a teacup pig?"

Kurt lifts his head and looks at Blaine like he’s lost his mind.

"Why on earth would I ever allow a pig in our apartment?"

"Because I don’t care if they call it a baguette tray, it is very clearly a feeding trough for mini pigs."

Kurt collapses back into the couch and covers his eye, his shoulders shaking as he laughs quietly and Blaine resists the urge to reach over and tickle his ribs. After all, this is Pottery Barn, and Kurt will leave him if they ban them from it.

"You’re ridiculous," Kurt finally says, his voice breathy from laughter. Blaine shrugs and grins at him.

"You’re the one marrying me."

Kurt’s entire countenance softens and he leans in, pressing his lips soft and lingering to Blaine’s cheek. It’s nothing really, chaste, but Blaine still feels his eyelashes flutter at the sweetness of it. He turns his head quickly, catching Kurt with a peck to the lips before he can pull too far away. Kurt’s slightly flushed and  _beautiful_  and Blaine feels his long, smooth fingers lace with his own.

"Come on, we have a lot of unregistering to do."

They lift themselves from the couch and Kurt takes off the covers he’d just added ("they don’t  _really_  match anyways") before Blaine is tugging him in a direction. Kurt’s intrigued at first (because Blaine had been content to simply walk beside him and scan things he particularly liked), but then he sees what his fiancé is going for.

"Blaine Anderson, we do not need a clock that looks like a pocket watch."


End file.
